


wish upon a star

by Kunoichi (Hinaegi)



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Dreams, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:21:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25286011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hinaegi/pseuds/Kunoichi
Summary: “Natsume! Hokke! Look, there’s a big star in the sky! Let’s make a wish together!”A young Subaru, Hokuto, and Natsume go stargazing together. Childhood Friends AU.
Relationships: Akehoshi Subaru/Hidaka Hokuto/Sakasaki Natsume
Kudos: 3
Collections: Enstars Rarepair Week





	wish upon a star

**Author's Note:**

> Alternate universe where Subaru, Hokuto, and Natsume are childhood friends. The timeline of this story is set after Subaru's dad passed away and before Natsume enrolled in the dance school where he met Tsumugi.
> 
> Since this is set in their childhoods, Natsume also presents as a girl at the time because of canon lore.
> 
> There is a companion art piece to this fic linked [here](https://twitter.com/sakasakitty/status/1283442923762339841?s=20). Please enjoy.

“Akehoshi, Sakasaki, you shouldn’t climb up so high… Now how are we all going to get down?” complained Hokuto, when he finally managed to climb up the tree to join his best friends. He looked down and rubbed his temples.

“Natsume! Hokke! Look, there’s a big star in the sky! Let’s make a wish together!” the orange-haired boy cried out while pointing upwards at the sky. Hokuto sighed and shook his head at Subaru’s excitedness. Subaru was like a puppy, always full of energy and always getting them into trouble.

“Akehoshi, wishes can only come true if you work hard for it. That’s why—” Hokuto started to lecture him, but was cut off by the giggles of the red-haired child sitting next to them. It was their friend Natsume, infamous for her mischief and mysterious nature due to the Sakasaki name. Frankly, Hokuto just thought the Sakasaki family was full of weirdos.

“Natsume wishes to change into someone Natsume wants to be in the future~ For that to happen, Natsume will become a magician and cast magic! Tee-hee~”

“Sakasaki, don’t interrupt me…” Hokuto threw an exasperated look at Natsume. He was met with a blow of a raspberry back.

“Hokke-kun should be less of a party pooper. No one likes party poopers, right, Baru-kun~? ♪” Natsume winked at the other boy and Subaru nodded, also sticking out his tongue.

“Yeah~! Hokke-kun is a party pooper!” 

Hokuto was flustered from being ganged up on by their taunts. 

“E-eh? But my Grandma still likes me and that’s fine with me-!”

“Whatever, Grandma’s boy. Make your wish with us!”

“Please, Hokke~!”

Hokuto realized he fell for their tricks and sighed. His two friends really knew how to get under his skin. Finally relenting to their whims, he clapped his hands together and closed his eyes. Following Natsume’s suit, Hokuto spoke his wish aloud.

“Fine… I wish to become someone my parents and Grandma will be proud of. If I can become a super idol like my dad, he’ll come home and hug me more.” He opened his eyes and looked at his friends again. They were grinning at him quite cheekily and Hokuto squawked at them, “What now?!”

“Hokke-kun is surprisingly whiny for his daddy’s attention~” Natsume mused softly, kicking her legs from the tree branch.

“I don’t want to hear that from the person who cries about their mommy always working.”

“Natsume is going to curse you.”

It took a few seconds for Natsume and Hokuto to notice Subaru had gone quiet during their bickering. He appeared to stare off into space, and his usual, cheery smile was not present.

“....”

“Akehoshi?”

“Baru-kun? Are you okay? Ah— your daddy...” Natsume’s voice trailed off and the two children felt guilty realizing how carelessly they were talking about their own parents, when Subaru’s father recently passed away.

“Sorry…”

“No, it’s okay, guys. I’m fine.” Subaru shook his head, before gazing up at the sky longingly. He wasn't actually fine-- in fact, he was envious that his friends were still able to speak about their parents so happily. There was an ache in his heart the longer he stared at the faraway star. He missed his father so much.

“I was thinking about my wish. I can’t wish for Dad to come back because I know it won’t come true... But I still want to wish that I can shine really brightly for him, like how he used to for me.” Subaru’s voice was awkward and hesitant, blinking back his tears to keep the lid on his emotions tightly shut. “I… I don’t know if that’s a good wish because he’s not here anymore...” 

His hands balled up into little, quaking fists while he struggled not to cry. He shouldn’t be selfish and ruin this happy moment between his friends. However, Subaru heard a rustle and suddenly he felt warmth take his trembling hands. He took his gaze off the night sky to look around him. Natsume and Hokuto held both of his hands and smiled at him, giving him some squeezes of reassurance.

“Mommy told me when a person’s spirit leaves the earth and flies away, they’ll become a star and watch over you forever.” Natsume spoke softly, pointing up to the sky. “So your daddy is up in the stars now, Baru-kun.”

Hokuto nodded in agreement, looking in the same direction. He pointed at the big star Subaru had reached out to earlier.

“I agree with Sakasaki. Your dad will see you wherever he is. You just need to work hard to become a shining, bright star so he can find you, Akehoshi.”

“Natsume… Hokuto... “ Tears rolled down Subaru’s cheeks, but he laughed out loud. To the other two’s surprise, he held their hands up into the sky.

“Then I’ll wish to become the brightest star in the world! No, the galaxy! I’ll work hard so Dad can see me and cheer me on!”

To a normal person, it might have been a trivial wish, but with his friends’ warmth and encouragement, Subaru felt like it was a wish that would come true if he believed. 

Natsume and Hokuto both gazed over at him, relieved that Subaru had cheered up. Natsume spoke up first, giving Subaru a pat on his back.

“That’s a fine wish, Baru-kun~ And Hokke-kun’s too. These wishes will become our dreams, which will become our reality someday. Natsume can definitely see the future because Natsume is special. ♪“ 

Hokuto gave an exasperated sigh at Natsume’s quirkiness again. However, he can’t disagree with the other child’s words. His lips curved into a gentle smile and he placed a hand on Subaru’s shoulder, nodding in agreement. 

“We don’t have to look into the future if we work hard. Let’s just make our dreams become true. So don’t— woah!”

“Baru-kun?!”

His friends were startled when Subaru suddenly pulled them close in a half-embrace. However, their surprise quickly went away and the three children nestled in each other’s warmth. Subaru closed his eyes and hummed happily, comfortable and warm. With friends like these, he doesn’t feel sad anymore, he thought to himself. 

“Ehe~ I want to stay like this for a little longer, Natsume, Hokke... Let’s make more wishes and dreams together until the morning comes~” 

Subaru opened his eyes again and raised his hand to point at the same star that had silently watched over them while they made their wishes.

“Wishes or dreams, they’ll all come true someday~! I know it! ✰”

_ So please keep watching over me, Dad… I’ll shine bright just like you someday.  _

_ You’re my dream. _

**Author's Note:**

> Much thanks to people on **r/Yumenosaki** discord for betaing this story for me! I adore SubaNatsuHokke ot3 so much and Subaru has two hands to be held.


End file.
